Surprises
by Ms. Spooky
Summary: Beka runs into some old friends who she hasn't seen since before she joind the Andromeda. Needless to say, they get a few surprises.


Yes, yes, I know.... I should be working on the next chapter of Watching Over, but this idea came and bit me in the butt around midnight the other night, and refused to go away. Actually, it was one particular scene that bit me, so I just created a short story for it to fit in! And Dylan liked it... so I finished it! Dylan is a very convincing person *cough*... ok, I'm getting off track now :) Anyhow, Beka and Dylan and the rest of the crew are not mine, but Rachel (who is used in just about every one of my stories), Metrix, Ryder, Torren, and Sully are © to moi! you can use them in your stories if you like, as long as you ask first! E-mail me: Ms_K_Spooky@yahoo.com or IM me: Ms. Spooky Scully. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! :D  
  


~~~~~~Spooky~~~~~~  
  
Surprises  
  


Beka looked up from the bar table she was sitting at, looking for the voice that had called her.  
  
It IS you! A rough looking woman with staight black hair walked up to Beka, Well, Beka Valentine! Never expected to see you here! Never expected to see you again at all for that matter! Rumor had it you dissapeared.  
  
Beka grinned, Ryder, never thought I'd see you here either. I certainly haven't dissapeared, but I thought maybe you had!  
  
Nope, but it's good to see you again! Ryder put her arm around Beka's shoulders, C'mon, the whole gang's here! They'll be thrilled ta see ya, specially Torren! she winked.  
  
Torren's here? Beka was a bit apprehensive, Torren had been an old boyfriend.  
  
Yep! Metrix and Sully too! Ryder grinned wider, misinterperating Beka's change in expression, whatsa matter? Miss   
  
What? No! I mean... not like that! Beka was startled, until she realized how long it had been since she'd seen this gang, they had no idea how much her life had changed. She descreatly fiddled with the small gold band on her right hand, and grinned as she wondered how they would react to the news that her last name was no longer Valentine.  
  
Ryder noticed, What'r you ginnin about?  
  
Beka had spaced out a little, Oh, nothing, tell you later!  
  
K... Anyway, c'mon! Let's go! Ryder dragged Beka towards a table, around which were sitting another woman and two men. The woman had very short brown hair, and one man had black hair while the other was blonde.  
  
Hey guys! Look who I found hiding over at the bar! Ryder shoved Beka ahead of her.  
  
Beka?! Beka Valentine?! The other woman's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
Hey Metrix, surprised to see me?  
  
Hell yah! How are you?  
  
I've been great, how bout you?  
  
Well, Torren got dumped AGAIN, she smirked in the black haired boy's direction, but other than that, we've all been great.  
  
Torren scowled in Metrix's general direction, Would you shut up about that?! He turned back to Beka, What've you been up to Bek?  
  
Oh, different things... Beka refrained from telling him that only one person, and it wasn't him, was allowed to call her Bek' at the moment, however pathetic he may be, she still felt a little symathy for his seemingly luckless love life. She also refrained from mentioning her activities in the 6 years since she'd seen any of them, it would be addressed later.  
  
It was Sully, the blonde man, who spoke this time, We gotta catch up! It's been what, 6 years?  
  
Ryder practically forced Beka down into a chair, You got a bit?  
  
Sure, it's a few hours before I'm expected to be anywhere.  
  
Good, cuz you're not leaving till we've had a chance to talk for a while!  
  
And they did talk. Beka was surprised to find how much had happened since she had last seen her friends. A few of their lives had changed almost as much as hers, which she still avoided mentioning. They talked about everything from ship repairs to current political situations to old friends who weren't there. Nearly an hour and a half into their conversation, one name popped up.  
  
Sully was talking at the moment, have you heard about that Dylan Hunt guy? He's been trying restore the old commonwealth or something, been signing on planets for about five and a half years now.  
  
Yeah, I heard something about that. Ryder dismissed the subject, not having much interest in it.  
  
Torren snorted, Restore the commonwealth, is he stupid? There's no way! He must be some kind of idiot if he's trying to restore the commonwealth.  
  
Beka smiled softly to herself and murmured under her breath, Yep, that's my captain idiot...  
  
What? You say something Beka?  
  
Huh? Oh, sorry... Beka snapped herself out of her trance, Well, how can you say he's an idiot if you've never met him?  
  
Trying to restore the commonwealth?! C'mon Bek, you really need more proof than that?  
  
  
  
Ryder looked puzzled, What's with the defending all of a sudden Beka? It's not like you're his mother.  
  
Sully restarted the conversation, Anyway, as I was going to say, I hear he got himself hitched... they've got a kid too.  
  
You actually believe everything you hear? Ryder looked at Sully, They thought Beka was dead, and she sure isn't!  
  
Yeah yeah, I know, I just said I'd heard.  
  
Wadda you think Beka? Think it's true?  
  
Oh, it's definatly true. Beka grinned, she was on the verge of breaking into hysterical laughter at the irony of all this, but restrained herself and again absentmindedly twirled the ring on her finger. She had just opened her mouth to continue, when her thoughts, as well as those of everybody else, were interrupted by a commotion at the door of the bar.  
  
Hey, Kid, you can't come in here!  
  
But I wanna fin momma! The doorman's voice was answered by that of a small child.  
  
Look kid, I don't know where your parent's are, but you can't come in here alone!  
  
Daddy said momma wud be here!  
  
You can't come in here!  
  
Beka groaned and shook her head, Scuse me for a minute, she got up and made her way through the growing group of people surrounding the incident. At the door, the guard was arguing with a very upset looking little girl. She couldn't have been more than 4 years old, and had bright red hair and brown eyes.   
  
Beka tapped the guard on the shoulder, Excuse me.  
  
Look lady, I...  
  
The little girl threw herself at Beka's legs, clinging onto one of them.  
  
Beka picked her up, Rachel, you know better than to run off by yourself! What'r you doing here?  
  
Daddy said to come tell you we is weady to go! Mister Harper wuz sposed to come wif me, but I tink he got lost.  
  
Beka muttered something to herself about killing Harper, then turned to the guard, Sorry about all this, she's just a kid.  
  
S'ok lady, just keep er outta trouble, we don't need any more on this drift than there already is! he scowled at her then turned and huffed back to his post.  
  
Beka sighed in exasperation, then turned to walk back to the table, scolding her daughter on the way, Rachel, you should know better than to run off from Harper! What if you got lost and I couldn't find you!  
  
Rachel looked sheepish, I sowwy momma...  
  
It's ok, just don't do it again! promise?  
  
  
  
Good! Now lets just hope daddy finds out I found you before he beats poor Harper up.  
  
Harper sez he get beat up enough by Miz Trance!  
  
Beka laughed, I'll bet he does! she sat down at the table and Rachel spun around to sit on her lap. She turned back to her friends, Sorry about that, where were we?  
  
Every single one of her friends was staring at her in open mouthed shock. It took Beka a few seconds to figure out exactly why.  
  
She smiled, Oh, sorry! Rachel, this is Metrix, Ryder, Torren, and Sully.  
  
  
  
Guys, this is my daughter Rachel Gwenevier Hunt.  
  
Metrix was the first one to find her voice, Y-you, you...  
  
Beka held up her right hand for all to see.  
  
You're kidding me. Ryder was still staring open mouthed.  
  
  
  
Whe, when did you... Metrix gestured to Rachel.  
  
She was four years old last week.  
  
The silence resumed, until Ryder burst out laughing.  
  
Metrix turned to look at her, What's so funny?   
  
Ryder managed to slow her laughter long enough to explain, earlier I said something to Beka about love interests, and she got the biggest grin on her face! She wouldn't tell me what it was about, said she'd tell me later! I guess I know what she was so happy about!  
  
Metrix grinned, Nooow I get it!  
  
A voice from the direction of the door interrupted the conversation.  
  
Rachel jumped off Beka's lap and ran towards the voice, running up to the man who came out of the crowd towards them and hugging one of his legs.  
  
The man reached down and patted Rachel's head, Hey kiddo, where's you're mother?  
  
Over dare! Rachel pointed over towards the table, then ran to the table, climbing back onto Beka's lap.  
  
The man walked up to the table, Hey Bek.  
  
Beka leaned her head back and pecked him lightly on the lips, did you beat Harper up yet, or is he getting a break for once?  
  
Ah, I let him off this time, he's got enought trouble with a couple of three year olds of his own.   
  
Hoo boy, I don't know how he and Trance do it. That's right, you guys probobly haven't heard! Remember Trance and Harper? Well, they got themselves a set of twins! Anyway, Dylan, this is Metrix, Ryder, Torren, and Sully, some old friends of mine.  
  
Dylan waved, then turned back to Beka, so, ready to go? Rommie's getting impaitent.  
  
Beka stood up and waved goodbye to her friends with the hand that wasn't holding up her daughter, Great talking to you guys, but duty calls!  
  
Rachel waved.  
  
As Beka and Dylan exited the bar, Metrix, Ryder, Torren, and Sully just stared.  
  
  
  
I never woulda guessed!  
  
No wonder she was defending him...  
  
Yeah, no wonder.  
  


*************************  
  


Done! You like? I like! Very happy I finally managed to bang that out of my head! Though I did have a little motivation... *evilgrin* *pounces Dylan and cuddles him* Love ya sweetie!  
  
  



End file.
